minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobs
MooshroomFace.png|Mooshroom|link=Mooshroom OcelotFace.png|Ocelot|link=Ocelot SilverfishFace.png|Silverfish|link=Silverfish SlimeFace.png|Slime|link=Slimes WolfFace.png|Wolf|link=Wolf Villagerhead.png|Villager|link=Villager EndermanFace.png|Enderman|link=Enderman ZombiePigmanFace.png|Zombie Pigmen|link=Zombie Pigmen ZombieFace.png|Zombie|link=Zombie SpiderFace.png|Spider|link=Spider SkeletonFace.png|Skeleton|link=Skeleton SheepFace.png|Sheep|link=Sheep PigFace.png|Pig|link=Pig CreeperFace.png|Creeper|link=Creeper CowFace.png|Cow|link=Cow ChickenFace.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Mobs (short for mobiles) are moving entities that can be killed. There are three types in Pocket Edition: passive, hostile, and neutral. AI *Passive mobs ( ignore you and if you hit them, they run in random directions. *Hostile mobs (Creepers, Silverfish, Skeletons, Slimes, Spiders, Zombies and Zombie Pigmen) pursue you if you get close enough. *Neutral mobs (Spiders, Wolves and Endermen) only attack you if they meet the requirements. Mobs tend to drop items that can be used for crafting, eating, or smelting. hostile mobs Zombie- The first hostile mob added to the game. Moves slowly towards the player, has melee attack. Drops feathers instead of rotten flesh, and makes a low, groaning sound. Can sense players through solid blocks. Burns in sunlight and spawns in light level 7 or below. Skeleton- Circles the player and shoots arrows. Has no melee attack. Drops arrows and bones. In PC, rarely drops the bow. Burns in sunlight like zombie and spawns in light level 7 or below. Creeper- The most dangerous mob in the game. Explodes when near the player, destroying any structures, and even killing nearby mobs or players. Makes hissing sound when about to explode, but approaches silently. Does not burn in sunlight, and spawns in light level 7 or below. Zombie Pigman- Spawn when the Nether Reactor is activated. Hostile unlike PC version where neutral. Do not have the hat layer on their heads. Appear to burn in sunlight, but do not take damage. Slime- Spawn in random chunks underground. Cannot swim and drown underwater. When killed, they split into smaller versions of themselves. Their smallest size can be killed with a punch and cannot harm the player. Silverfish- Spawn only in extreme hills biome, or through a mob spawner in strongholds. When attcked, they summon all other silverfish in the area. Neutral mobs Spider- Spawn in light level 7 or below, and always spawn hostile, but turn neutral in light levels above 7 unless attacked. Can vertically climb over blocks without ladders and see the player through solid blocks. Does not burn in sunlight. Enderman- Spawn rarely in light level of 7 or below. Turn hostile when looked at directly. Takes damage from water, and cannot be hit by projectiles (eg. snowballs, arrows, eggs). Can move and place some specific blocks and teleport from place to place. Hostile endermen turn neutral by daylight. Does not drop Ender pearls as of 0.9.0. Wolf- Turn hostile only when attacked or when a nearby wolf is attacked. Can be tamed by feeding bones, and breeded and healed by feeding any sort of meat. Collar cannot be dyed as of 0.9.0. Tamed wolves will follow the player around and teleport when necessary. Baby wolves cannot swim, and will drown in water. Cave Spiders- Will be added in 0.11.0. Will replace spiders in Abandoned Mineshafts. Can poison the player. Are smaller than normal spiders, but are more dangerous. Passive mobs Sheep First mob added to the game. Can be sheared to obtain 1-3 wool and killed to obtain 1 wool. Can be breeded using wheat. Pig- Passive mobs that are good sources of food (porkchops). Can be ridden in the PC version, but currently not in PE. Can be breeded using carrots or potatoes. Cow- Useful mobs that are a good source of food. Drop raw beef and leather when killed; the leather can be used to craft armor. Also gives milk when milked using a bucket. Can be breeded using wheat. Chicken- Small mobs that do not take fall damage. Drops eggs at regular intervals (around 10 minutes). Drop raw chicken and feathers when killed. Villager- Spawn in villages. Also called NPCs (Non Player Characters) Villagers and Testificates. Currently cannot trade, breed or open/close doors because of the decreased villager AI. Mooshroom- Spawns only in Mushroom Biome. Drop raw beef and leather similiar to cows, but give red mushrooms when sheared, and mushroom stew when 'bowled' (tapped on by a bowl). When sheared, turns into a normal cow. Ocelot- May be added in a future update. Were planned for 0.9.0, but were too buggy. Shy mobs that can be tamed by offering fish (raw/cooked). Spawn exclusively in the Jungle Biome. Become Cats when tamed and change skins. Both Ocelots and Cats scare away creepers, which make them a great companion when fighting creepers. Drops *Chickens drop 1-3 feathers, 1-3 raw chicken and 1-3 cooked chicken if killed by fire. *Cows drop 1-3 pieces of leather, 1-3 raw beef and 1-3 steak if killed by fire. *Pigs drop 1-3 raw porkchops and 1-3 cooked porkchops if killed by fire. *Sheep drop 1 wool when killed, and 1-3 wool when sheared. *Mooshrooms drop 1-3 mushrooms when sheared, one bowl of mushroom soup when milked, 1-3 raw beef and 1-3 leather when killed. *Wolves currently drop nothing. *Endermen currently do not drop Ender pearls. *Spiders drop 1-3 string. *Creepers drop 1-3 gunpowder. *Silverfish drop nothing. *Skeletons drop 1-3 arrows, 1-3 bones and their bow (rarely) *Slimes currently do not drop slimeballs. *Zombies drop 1-3 feathers, 1-3 potatoes/carrots (rarely) and a stone shovel (rarely). Rotten Flesh (1-2) *Zombie Pigmen drop 1-3 gold ingots, 1-3 feathers and their gold sword (rarely) *Villagers drop nothing. Trivia *In 0.11.0, up to 2 Mobs will be able to ride boats. *Zombie Pigmen are guessed intentionally as a hostile mob to make it harder to get the loot of the Nether Reactor. They are also missing the hat layer of their head. *Zombies likely drop feathers because the hunger potion effect hasn't been added. Rotten flesh will be added in 0.11.0 Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Hostile mobs Category:Organic Category:Mob Category:Entity